Heal
by SilentWriter987
Summary: Life seemed to be falling apart for Adam. He lost his job. His mom won't accept him for who he is. And now that he found out his girlfriend cheated on him with some woman and left him for her, he didn't think his life would ever progress. Until he met Becky.


This is a_ Beckam_ story. With a little_ Fadam _at first. Hope you guys enjoy. R&R.

* * *

Adam Torres sighed as he opened the door to his apartment. He had just gotten fired from his job, his boss said he was slacking off, when in fact he was working his ass off.

He knew the real reason they had fired him anyway, they had found someone who could do his job better. Found someone who was better-looking than him.

He closed the door behind him and headed to his bedroom. He opened the door, and turned on the lights.

_'Where's Fiona?'_ He glanced at his watch. _'It's almost 12 am...'_

He sighed. Lately, she's been coming home when it past ten pm. Other times, she rarely came home at all, saying she was staying at a friend's house.

_'She's rarely home. Always out. Then she comes home late.'_

Adam's best friends, Eli and Clare (who were a couple), wondered why he dealt with it at all. They encouraged him to leave her, but he wouldn't.

_'We've been together for four years, why should I leave her?'_

Fiona was Eli and Clare's best friend too, but they didn't like what she was doing to Adam. They suspected she was cheating on him.

_'But why would she cheat on me? Don't I give her everything? Isn't my love for her enough?'_

But he knew why Eli and Clare would suspect that Fiona was cheating on him. Adam wasn't born a guy. He was a transgender.

So he lacked **_something_** in bed. _'Fiona wouldn't cheat on me. We love each other..'_

He remembered the first time Fiona had brought him to her house to meet her family. Her mother hadn't liked him at first.

Or the idea that Fiona was dating a transgender... But.. She warmed up to him. Respecting her daughter's decision in dating him.

She found out Adam was a nice guy. Very sweet and helpful. Declan had liked him from the start. Saying he was a '_great guy_' and '_awesome at playing video games_.'

Nowadays, Fiona didn't take him to visit her family. And didn't want to visit his.

He noticed she changed ever since she got a job at some boutique near the mall. She had lots of money, but wanted to make her own instead of relying on her mom.

Independence.

He sat on the bed. The telephone rang. He picked it up.

"Who is it ?"

"Mom.."

He sighed. "Is there something you need, mom?"

"Your grandma is coming over tomorrow. She wants to see you. Do you think he could be 'Gracie' for tomorrow?"

"No... I'm sure she'll accept me for who I am. I can't believe you didn't tell her yet. I'm tired of playing 'Gracie' every time she visits. Why don't you just tell her?"

He heard his mom sigh in frustration. "Could you _please_? This is the last time, I swear."

"No, mom. I can't believe you still don't accept that I'm a guy now..."

"You're not! Just be 'Gracie' tomorrow! Please!"

"No. If you don't tell grandma, I'm not going at all..."

"But - "

"Goodbye, mom."

He slammed down the receiver. _'I can't believe she still can't accept that I'm a guy now!' _He sat back down on the bed.

* * *

He heard the door open. He closed his eyes. The bedroom door opened, and Fiona was standing in front of him.

She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry I'm late." Adam glanced at his watch.

"_Extremely_ late.."

"Are you mad?" She looked at him with huge,watery blue eyes. He sighed, closing his eyes. He wasn't falling for that again.

"Fiona, you're rarely home. And when you are, you barely talk to me. And then you go out, and then come home extremely late..."

He opened his eyes, staring at her. Waiting for a response.

He clenched his fists. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

She looked down. "Fiona, look at me.."

"I can't..."

"What?"

"I can't do this anymore."

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

She sat on the bed next to him. She looked him in the eyes. "Well... I've been seeing someone..."

Adam felt his heart break into pieces. He was unable to speak, unable to move. Fiona's eyes filled with tears. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't plan..."

Adam just stared at her. She looked pale.

"Who?"

"I don't think - "

"Who is he?"

Fiona took a deep breath. "Well, actually. It's a '_she._' "

Adam forced his tears back into their ducts. "Okay..." He forced out. "Who is she?"

"Imogen Moreno.. My co-worker.. At the boutique..."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Ever since I got accepted as a saleslady at the boutique..."

Adam felt terribly hurt. Furious. He wanted to smash something. But he decided to control himself.

"I... From the moment I saw her... I knew... We were meant to be.. And.."

Adam held up a hand, not wanting to hear anymore. "So... I expect you're moving in with her.."

"Yes..."

"When did you plan on telling me? About you and that Imogen person?"

"Tonight.. I planned to tell you. She urged me to. She didn't want to keep it a secret. And I didn't want to continue going behind you back, hurting you..."

He nodded. Fiona began crying. "I'm sorry..." She sobbed. Adam just stared at her._ 'How could you do this to me?'_

"Well, if you're moving in with her. Might as well start packing your things..."

"But - "

"It's best if you leave now. I'll deal with it better."

He watched her pack her stuff. She took off the necklace he gave her for her birthday. She handed it to him.

"Keep it.."

"I couldn't possibly..."

"Just keep it..."

She nodded, and put it back on. He helped her carry her stuff downstairs. She hailed a cab. They put her stuff in the trunk. He wouldn't beg her to stay with him. He would be the better man._ 'I won't beg you to stay... I won't cry..'_

"So I guess this is goodbye..."

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, Adam. I really am..."

"Yeah..."

She smiled at him sadly and got in the car. She didn't look back. _' I don't believe this. I lost my job. My mom won't accept I'm a transgender. And now, my girlfriend of four years, left me for another woman...'_

He took out his phone and called the two people that he knew would always be with him, no matter what.

* * *

"She did what?!"

Adam took another swig of his beer, he decided not to tell them about his conversation with his mother. "She left me. For her co-worker. Imogen, I think.."

They were at Eli and Clare's apartment, on the couch. With bottles of beer on the coffee table.

"I think I know her... Imogen.." Clare said. "She's the girl who helped me pick out a dress for Declan's birthday party..."

"Tsk.. Declan..."

Clare glared at Eli. "Shut up, Eli. You know I don't like him..."

She turned her attention back to Adam. "Sorry about that, Eli tends to be a very _overprotective_, **_possessive_ **boyfriend."

"Anyway, Imogen is about my height. She wears glasses and is a bit..."

"Weird?"

"Yeah..."

Eli nodded. "She tried to flirt with me.." He said with a look of disgust on his face. _'Clare's the only girl I'll ever need or I love..'_

"That was before Fiona started working there." Clare said.

"Yeah.." Eli said, pulling Clare onto his lap. She squeaked. "Eli!"

He smirked and kissed her. She pulled away after a few seconds.

Adam sighed. "Sorry, Adam. Eli just - "

"It's okay..."

"You're really strong, Adam. "

Adam nodded. "Thanks..." He stared out the window. Eli and Clare stared at him, worried. Eli wrapped his arms around Clare.

"It's okay, Adam you'll get through this.. There are other girls..." Adam just nodded, not wanting to face him. _'We'll help you get through this Adam...'_

_'Why'd you do this to me, Fiona? Where did I go wrong?'_

* * *

So that's it.. Sorry if it ain't great. Thanks for reading...


End file.
